Each Their Own Battle
by butterflyxblade
Summary: Ichigo, Rukia and Renji go to kill a crazy Arrancar but not all is what it seems. They get capture by the enemy and are in the palms of his hands. Pasts are revealed, secrets let out, and a new Bankai? Complete Slight IchiRuki/Renruki But mostly IchiRuki
1. Prologue: The Mission

"Why are we here again?" sighed Ichigo. He could name a million other things he would rather do than go to Heuco Mundo _again. _"Can it, Ichigo, all we have to do is take out some rampaging Arrancar and we're done. We go in, kill it, and leave. It probably won't be longer than two hours," Rukia said, obviously agitated. It seemed the only thing Ichigo could do today was complain. "Yeah, Ichigo, can you just _shut the hell up_ for once in your freakin' life."

"Oh, well, who the hell asked you, Renji?" Ichigo yelled back. This was going to be a pain. They were called in the middle of summer vacation to take out some berserk Arrancar by Soul Society. They could have picked some other shinigami but _no _they were stuck with the freakin' job. Now him, Rukia, and Renji were stuck with the troublesome task of stopping some stupid, insane Arrancar. His lucky day.

"Whatever, but seriously Rukia, _two hours_!?!" Ichigo whined. Two hours in this place, he didn't think he could live that long. "Of course Ichigo, use your head. We do not know the location of the Arrancar or his appearance. If we move quickly and take him out easily…two hours. Now shut up!" she yelled back, "This job is hard enough with out your complaining.

"Oh crap, guys heads up, we got some company!" yelled Renji. Ichigo and Rukia turned away from each other and looked up to see it raining Arrancar. 200 Arrancar must have been falling from the sky, all with zanpaku-to and knowing how to use it. "Crap the welcome party! Be careful Rukia!" Ichigo yelled behind him as he drew his zanpaku-to, preparing to engage in battle. "Shut up! No need to worry about me. Just don't die, idiot." She replied, unsheathing Sode no Shirayuki.

"Okay guys, sorry to interrupt the conversation but PAY SOME FREAKIN' ATTENTION!" Renji yelled as he ran into battle. All the Arrancar had finished their free fall and were charging at them. _Piece of cake _thought Ichigo as his battle began, Renji and Rukia fighting off in the distance.

They each fought a great amount of enemies, taking down Arrancar after Arrancar with ease. _These must be the easy ones,_ thought Rukia while she froze another Arrancar. But with that thought, an Arrancar came up from behind her and cut her back. She yelped and fell to the ground, trying to get up. Then another Arrancar came to her and dug its sword into her flesh. It cut down the whole length of her arm, creating a large bloody wound. She tried to hold back her scream but was unable to. "Ahhhhh!!!"

Ichigo and Renji heard her scream and ran to her but, with his shunpo, Ichigo got to her first. "Rukia!! You okay?" he yelled blocking an attack with Zangetsu that was meant for her. "Go away, Ichigo!! I'm fine! Let me fight on my own for once, danmit!!!" she roared. She knows she's not weak but of course she can never prove that to Ichigo. "Yeah …Uh…NO! You can barely hold your sword with that wound on your arm, leave this to me!" he yelled, departing from her, continuing to beat down Arrancar.

"Yeah, like hell I'm gonna just sit on my ass and watch." she said, started to get up but stopped when she felt someone grab on to her hakama. Next thing she knew she was falling in the air, away from the battle field. "Relax Rukia! We can take the small fries!" Renji yelled, clearly the one who threw her, "Let the _men _handle this!" He turned back to the battle, leaving Rukia alone on the sideline…again.

"Leave it to the men my ass! Men are all obnoxious retards, every last one of ya!" she yelled back. She wanted to get up but knew she wouldn't be help if she couldn't even hold Shirayuki. Besides, even if she did try to help they would just throw her to the side again anyway.

_Damn why am I always the weak one? Why can't I do anything at all? _She thought, using kidou to heal her arm. By the time she finished the healing process, the battle was over and Ichigo and Renji were walking over to her, unscathed. She couldn't take it, being the weak one, being the only one that always got hurt and protected. _Damn._

"You alright, Rukia?" Ichigo said, lending her his hand to help her up. But she just slapped it a way. "What do you think baka? I'm perfectly fine," she said muttered, standing up and dusting herself off. "Well, all the blood on your hakama would say otherwise," he said pointing at her. The right sleeve of her hakama and her back were covered in blood.

"Aw shut up," she said, half walking half wobbling passed him, "you both are stupid. Especially because you think that males are superior to females," she stated, knowing she was right. "Like hell we are!" replied Ichigo. Then the two started arguing again leaving Renji unable to do anything but watch. But all of them were unknown to the fact they were being watched, they were being watched the whole time.

"What' we waitin' for, boss? They're all weaklings, let's kill'em and get on with our freakin' lives," yelled a tall, thin dark figure with orange eyes. "Hell Yeah!! It's and easy kill!" said another dark figure. His silhouette was large and his dark blue eyes shown in the darkness. "No! Let us have some fun with them. The two male shinigami seem to protect the female, correct? It seems she is important. So let us have some fun with her and make the other two suffer."


	2. Challenge of a Madman

"Does anyone have any idea where we are?" complained Ichigo again. "Would you just shut up?! That was probably the 15th time you asked!!" yelled Rukia. She really wasn't in the mood to deal with this. Her body ached and she had no idea when this journey was going to end.

"Okay, who says it has officially been more than two hours?" Renji asked. Ichigo and Rukia raised their hand. Renji sighed, "Thought' so."

More time passed and the desert seemed to go on forever. "Geez, I wish this stinkin' Arrancar would make himself known to us already. Tell us where you are whenever your damn ready, hell, capture us! Just take me out of my misery!" Ichigo yelled at the sky. "Don't say that Ichi-," Rukia was interrupted by Renji's hand on her shoulder. "Just let him talk, there's nothing you can do."

And they kept going in silence until they felt the ground shake. "What was thaahhhhhh!!?" Rukia yelled. The ground came out from under them and they started to fall into darkness. "Are you happy now, Ichigo!? We finally got captured!" Rukia yelled over to Ichigo as they fell. "Shut u-!"

**BAM!!!**

They suddenly landed on the floor of a strange white building. "Danmit!" yelled Rukia because of course, with her luck, she fell right on her cut up, bloody back. She also ended up with two freakishly heavy men on top of her. "Get the hell of off me?!?" Ichigo and Renji quickly got off of her and helped the injured shinigami up from the hard, white tile floor.

"Hmm…this looks just like Aizen's place from last time," said Ichigo, "hopefully it's not build the same. If we find 20 billion hallways we're not splitting up. I do _not _want it this to end like this did last time, got it!" he finished, looking at Rukia. She just sighed, "I wasn't injured that badly, idiot."

"I hate Heuco Mundo _so _much," Renji sighed. They walked down hallway after hallway until they came to a large white room. Then they heard a drumming sound coming from the walls followed by a voice.

"Hello, Welcome to my palace. I am the one you are after, how did you put it… 'the rampaging Arrancar'," said a loud, low-pitched voice, "It seems you want to get me. But to do that, you must work your way up my castle. I would like to meet you three face to face on the top floor, so please do not die until you get there…especially the female shinigami. I greatly prefer that you did not die. I am absolutely_ dying _to meet you."

The horrid broadcast ended, with everyone staring at Rukia's pale face clad with a petrified expression that scared Ichigo. "Rukia…"


	3. The Life of Kuchiki Rukia

"Why- Why would he want to see me," Rukia stammered, her body shaking. Ichigo looked at her. What could he possibly say? A freakin' killer was after her. Let's see…"Don't worry, Rukia. We'll go up there, kill him, and leave right away. Nothing's going to happen to you, so don't worry. You can count on me," Ichigo said, trying to calm her down. He knew he sounded extremely corny and retarded but hopefully that'll work.

After 15 seconds, Rukia looked up at him, her face back to its usual cold state. "Of course nothing is going to happen to me, idiot! I can protect myself! I don't need to count on you." She said turning away from him, partially trying to hide her blush.

"Oh yeah! Well-," he yelled but was interrupted by Rukia and Renji's fists making contact with his face. "Ow! What was that for!!" he yelled. "Shut up danmit! We have no idea where the enemy is. We don't want to give away our position so shut up," Renji said, his vice-captain instincts coming into effect.

"Fine then, _Abarai-fuku-taicho_, what do we do _now_?" Ichigo asked sarcastically. Renji glared at him and was about to say something when Rukia interrupted him. "We must proceed with great caution and stay quiet until the enemy shows himself to us," Rukia said, her Kuchiki instinct must have been coming into effect too. "Well, I say we make noise so the enemy comes straight to us so we can get this over with," Ichigo yelled, half being sarcastic, half being serious. Guess it's the Kurosaki instincts.

But after a couple of violent hits in the head from the vice-captain and the Kuchiki, the Kurosaki decided to keep his mouth shut. They proceeded down the many hallways in silence until they came to another big, white room. Once they walked in, the doors slammed behind them and the voice came from the walls again.

"Welcome to the first floor, Piso de Memorias, this is where we will look into a person's past and see what it really has to offer. I can only do this once so we can only see one person's memories, so let us see what the female shinigami's memories are like. Please enjoy the show."

Then, before anyone could say anything, the room went white and everything happened so quickly. Ichigo and Renji saw Rukia's whole life. Everything she's been through: her childhood in Rukongai, when she was in the Shinigami Academy, her time fighting under Ukitake, when she was on earth, taken away and put in the white tower, her fight with the Arrancar in Aizen's fortress, and they saw her time with Shiba Kaien, vice-captain of the 13th Company, and they saw her kill him. _They saw her kill him._

When they returned back to reality, Ichigo and Renji stood still in shock as Rukia fell to her knees with tears rolling down her cheeks. "Y-You saw…everything. Everything I am, everything I was, everything…_he was_, and you saw it all. Everything. You saw everything," she yelled. She felt so naked, so exposed, so tainted, so _dirty_. There was nothing to hide anymore because they saw all of it. _All _of it.

"Rukia…" Renji started but before he could continue Ichigo started talking. "Rukia, c'mon, get up, let's get going. Yeah, a lot of horrible things happened to you but that's the past, its okay now. Nothing like that is going to happen again. So let's keep moving. I _really _want to get out of here," he said. Nothing like that _was_ going to happen to her again because he was going to prevent it, _all_ of it.

"How can you say that?! Yes it's the past, and I really don't care about most of it. But you saw the one thing I regretted the most! You saw me kill him!" she screamed back. How could she move on from doing such a thing? How could she move on from doing _that?_

"Now we're even then," Ichigo said, scratching his head. Rukia looked at him, "W-what to you mean?" W_hat is this idiot saying? _"Well, we saw the thing you regretted most in that stupid flash back and we saw what I regretted most too." _What is he saying? He was barely in my past, what could he regret doing? _

"You saw this moron and your stinkin' brother take you away and…and I just laid there and watched. Then I saw what you went through in the white tower. The fear, the isolation, the regret and, well, I'm sorry. But we both have to suck it up and move on. So let's go."

He turned away and walked toward the door he was about to tear down. Rukia just sat there in shock. Once it all sank in, she smiled, _Yes, let's move on.._

Ichigo was about to tear down the door when he heard someone yell to him, "Oi, Ichigo, I got this, stand clear!" He turned to see Rukia ready to knock down the door with one of her dances with a familiar smirk on her face. "Let's kill this damn Arrancar." When he heard that, he smiled, "That's what I'm talking about!" he yelled as he ran clear so he would get frozen. And one _Hakuren_ later, the door was pulverized, leaving the three standing in front of an enemy.

"Hola, aliste para morir?"

_Hello, ready to die?_


	4. Renji's Turn

"_Hola, __aliste para morir?"_

_Hello, ready to die?_

In the room that the three just entered stood a large Arrancar with spikes coming out of its back. His body was black except for his piercing white eyes that looked as if they could cut through the hardest steel. He did not appear to be a threat for the shinigami in front of him for they were fearless, they've seen worse.

"Who the hell're you?" yelled Ichigo, really wanting to kick this guy's ass.

"Me llamo Hombre Vacío. ¿Quién es mi opositor?" he said with no emotion.

"Speak some _freakin' Japanese, _would ya?" Ichigo yelled, "I can't kill a guy I can't freakin' understand!!"

The Arrancar sighed and spoke again, "My name is Hombre Vacío. Who is my opponent?" Ichigo smiled, "Much better, I-"

"Am your opponent," Renji said, finishing his sentence. "What is this?! Why do _you_ get to fight'im?!" Ichigo yelled. " 'Cause…I'm bored," Renji said casually, walking forward, "You watch Rukia, I got this one."

"Fine, bastard," Ichigo mumbled, walking back to Rukia. "Don't be reckless, Renji!" Rukia shouted to his back. "Heh, no worries," he replied, drawing Zabimaru.

"So…I will fight Fuego Pelo then?" asked the Arrancar. "Uhhhh…sure. We'll go with that."

"Fine, let us start then," he said, taking one of the spikes out of his back. "You don't have to tell me!" Renji roared, "Howl Zabimaru!!"

Zabimaru quickly stretched toward the Arrancar, that disappeared at the moment of impact. As quickly as he disappeared, the Arrancar reappeared and swung his spike at Renji's neck. Renji dodged it enough to miss a death blow although he was not quick enough to dodge the whole attack. The Arrancar ended up slicing his neck.

"I will let you know now, I am an ace of speed," the Arrancar said as he wiped Renji's blood of his death spike.

"Ah, I see, you're just like him."

"Renji!!! You're such a colossal idiot!!" Ichigo yelled, unsheathing his zanpaku-to. "Don't interfere, Ichigo," Rukia said to him, "he must fight this."

"Why dose he gotta fight it? You can't tell me what to do!" Ichigo yelled. He started to run over to the battle when he felt Rukia grab his hakama. "Please…Ichigo," Rukia asked him, "let _him_ do it."

"Ugh, fine, but if he dies, it's your fault!" Ichigo yelled. Rukia just nodded. _ I know what your thinking, Renji. He…_

Renji smiled at his opponent, holding the gap in his neck. _Ace of speed, huh?_

_You're just like him.. I must defeat you_

…

_Kuchiki Byakuya_


	5. Speed vs Skill

"This has been a boring encounter," the Arrancar said, "Anaranjado Pelo; prepare yourself for battle since this will end quickly."

"Don't act like you won, danmit, I'm still standing!" Renji yelled. "This is true, but you will not be standing for long with the amount of blood you lost," he snickered, this time taking two spikes out of his back, "This will be the final blow."

As the Arrancar ran toward Renji, Renji raised his sword and closed his eyes, wondering if he should just admit defeat. "Don't give up, Renji!" Rukia yelled, "If you die you won't be able to defeat Nii-sama!" With that being said, Renji opened his eyes and his words echoed around the building as smoke filled the room.

"BANKAI."

The room was dense with spiritual energy as Renji walked out of the smoke dressed in his Bankai garments with a giant Zabimaru head behind him. "You think this is over? Heh, its only just begun," yelled Renji, "Howl Hihiō Zabimaru!!"

The giant Zabimaru flew toward the Arrancar but was easily dodged. "Heh, this is all your Bankai can to? I am disappointed."

As the battle raged on Ichigo and Rukia watched on in worry. "Ichigo, where's the rest of Zabimaru?" Rukia asked, "I've only seen him in this form once during training but I'm pretty sure he had a giant tail." Ichigo stared a Zabimaru, "Yeah, he does, but the tail is there. Watch Rukia." Rukia just sighed and turned back to the battle, only to see Renji with more injuries.

"Ha ha hah, this is to easy," the Arrancar said running toward Renji. Renji just smiled as he heard Ichigo approval, "Renji, do it now!" that left him with a victorious smirk on his face, "Got it."

At that moment many objects shot out of the ground and were fired at the Arrancar while he was running, making him totally defenseless. "¿Cuál es éste?!" the Arrancar yelled as he was hit with spikes which made him plummet into the ground.

"You shouldn't underestimate Hihiō Zabimaru," Renji said, running towards him to land the finishing blow.

"Ichigo, would you please explain what the _hell _just happened?!" Rukia yelled at Ichigo in total shock. "Sure," Ichigo explained.

"Renji knew he wouldn't be able to keep up with this freak, so he laid a trap. Hihiō Zabimaru's tail can be taken apart and put back together again so he hid the parts of the tail underground so he could attack the enemy when he was defenseless."

"Hmm, I see, brilliant Renji," Rukia yelled as she ran over to her friend who had just finished piercing his sword through the Arrancar's head. "Heh thanks," he said as he sat on the ground. Rukia ran over and started healing him as Ichigo stood by and watched.

"This is gonna be so much fun!!" yelled the orange eyed figure, "I wanna kill the one with the giant kick ass sword!"

"Heh, I call the red haired pain in the ass!" said the blue eyes Arrancar.

"Relaje, mis amigos. You may fight whom you wish but they have one more floor before they get to us. And if they defeat _him_ this may be harder than we thought."


	6. A New Plan

"Man, Renji, you're really beat up," Ichigo snickered as Rukia healed him. "Shut up!" Rukia yelled, sounding aggravated. Ichigo just looked at her. She looked really fatigued and you could tell she must have been using all her strength to heal him.

Renji must have noticed. "That's enough, Rukia. Save your energy. We still need to heal the wound on your back, anyway," he said, getting up and lending his hand to Rukia.

Rukia took it and got up, "I'm fine, Renji. My back doesn't even hurt anymore. Stop worrying," she said as she walked over to the dead corpse of Hombre Vacío. "I wonder where the other ones are." Rukia said, pulling Renji's sword out of the Arrancar and handing it to him.

"It's weird, isn't it? We have no idea who we're looking for. Soul Society mustn't have any idea what they're doing, I mean c'mon 'rampaging Arrancar' all Arrancar rampage, and how do we know this is even the right one?" Ichigo said, scratching his head.

"The enemy would not have captured us if we were no a threat to him. Use your head!" Rukia said slapping Ichigo on the back of the head. Renji sighed and did the same, "Soul Society _always_ knows what they're doing, bastard."

"Fine," Ichigo yelled, "let's just get going! I really want to get out of here!"

They left the room and started walking down another white hallway. Rukia went over to Renji, "You know, you are closer to Nii-sama than you think," she whispered, walking away as quickly as she came. Renji just smiled and blushed a little.

_How pathetic, _Ichigo thought. He couldn't help but get angry after seeing the whole little scene, _what a girly man_!

* * *

"We have not encountered someone in a while," Rukia stated, "Maybe they're planning something…"

"Or maybe we just scared them away!" Ichigo yelled, victoriously. "Or not," Renji simply said walking passed Ichigo. "Shut up Renji!!"

"I found another room," Rukia called over to the boys that had been fighting with each other. They stood by the door, feeling the incredible amount of spiritual pressure that was in the next room. Ichigo sighed.

"Okay, there is obviously someone in there, right?" Ichigo said.

"Right," Rukia and Renji said in unison.

"And we know he's really strong, right?"

"Right."

"And we all know _I'm _gonna fight him, right?"

"WRONG!"

"What?" Ichigo said surprised, "Why not?" Rukia sighed, "If he's as strong as we think, it's a team effort! We kill him together!"

"But-" Ichigo started but was interrupted by Renji. "Don't worry; you'll get your chance… eventually."

"Fine," a disappointed Ichigo said as he went to open the door. "Wait!" Rukia yelled, "I have an idea."

* * *

"¿Cuál es tomándolos tan largo?" the Arrancar sighed. _They should be here by now…I know they're not dead…maybe they're lost. _The Arrancar smiled, _Maybe they went insane and killed each other….ooooooooo that would be sweet, they must've. That's got to be it._

The Arrancar got up from where he was sitting on the ground, _I should at least go get the bodies…oh, the female…what should I do with that corpse…Oh, I'll…_

His thoughts were interrupted by the doors opening, seeing the female shinigami in front of him. "Heh, Hola! Where are you're companions?" he asked, sounding as if he hadn't eaten in days. "We split up," Rukia simply said, drawing Sode no Shirayuki. "Interesting..." then he smiled, "Let's fight!"

He charged toward Rukia who had already started one of her dances. "First Dance, _Tsukishiro!!!"_


	7. The Damsel and the Pervert

_He charged toward Rukia who had already started one of her dances. "__First Dance, Tsukishiro!!!"_

"Que?" the Arrancar exclaimed as he quickly avoided her icy territory. "So…thought you could get me, did ya, girly," he said with a grin, drawing his zanpaku-to, "if you don't struggle it'll be painless. What cha say?"

"Like hell I'll just let you kill me," she yelled charging toward him.

"Good, good. I like it when they _struggle,_" he purred as their swords crashed together, making sparks fly. "Ooooo, you're soooo pretty, girly" he said licking his lips, his face close to hers.

"What are you, an Arrancar pervert?" she said, jumping farther away from him. He shrugged and then charged again, "Something like that."

Rukia got in position for another dance. "What cha doing, girly?" he asked as he continued his charge.

"Next dance, _Hakuren_!"

"Crap!"

The Arrancar was hit head on by and avalanche of ice and snow. But when the frost cleared, the Arrancar was nowhere to be found. "Damn, where'd he go?"

"Where you least expect me, girly," a familiar, slimy voice said.

Suddenly, the Arrancar popped out of the ground, sword raised, and slashed through the middle of Rukia's body.

"Heh, what _now, _girly," he said with the same slimy voice. "How, how did you do that?" Rukia asked, trying to stop her large wound from bleeding with her hand.

"Heh, my zanpaku-to makes me impenetrable. I can walk through walls or even be invisible. But enough about fighting, now that you can't move anymore we can _really _have some fun, _girly._"

As the Arrancar walked toward Rukia, a sword shot out of nowhere and ripped through the Arrancar's shoulder. "What the hell was that?"

"What kind of _fun _are you talking about?" Ichigo asked as him and Renji appeared from the shadows in front of Rukia.

"What? Where the hell did you come from?"

* * *

"_I'll go in alone and try to injury Arrancar while you two hide. Then, I'll pretend to be defeated and find out the Arrancar's power. Then, and only when you have a good shot, Renji, you'll attack with Zabimaru from above for the finishing blow. If he misses though, Ichigo, you take over from there and destroy him with Zangetsu."_

"_How did you think of that in like two seconds?" Renji asked, dumbfounded._

"_Everyone in school always told me I was a genius. I was good in school," Rukia said with a smile. "No you weren't!!" Ichigo yelled._

"_Besides, isn't that dangerous for you, Rukia. Maybe you should hide and I'll go in alone," Ichigo suggested._

"_I'm fine, Ichigo. My zanpaku-to have the ability do what must be done in this plan. Don't worry about me."_

"_Yeah but-"_

"_Ichigo, I told you, worrying about a warrior's life on the battlefield is only an insult," Renji interrupted. _

"_Trust me, Ichigo."_

_

* * *

_

"_Alright."_

"You know you really over did it," Ichigo turned around and said to Rukia. "I did what had to be done. Now turn around!" she ordered, throwing the sheath of her sword at him. "Ow, fine."

"Wait, the girly knew all long…" the Arrancar growled holding his shoulder. "Hiding underground…how typical," Rukia said with a smile. She turned to Renji, "You missed his head, Renji!"

"Well, I didn't have the greatest shot, but if I didn't attack you would be dead…or worse."

"What the hell were you going to do to Rukia?" Ichigo yelled at the Arrancar, "You know what, don't even answer, I know what you were going to do…and you're dead!"

Ichigo charged at the Arrancar who just dodged and shunpoed behind him. "Too slow," he said as he raised his sword to Ichigo's head. Renji came up behind him and started to swing at him, "Remember this is 2-on-1, man!"

When Renji's sword came down on the Arrancar, it went right through him. "Remember, I'm impenetrable, _man_" he mocked Renji as he came around with his sword, just missing Renji' head.

"Get the sword away from him!" Rukia yelled from the sidelines. They both nodded and charged at the Arrancar simultaneously. "You think that'll work," the Arrancar yelled as he got into position.

"Yeah, we do."

Suddenly, the sword flew out of his hands. "Que?" the Arrancar yelled before he got sliced by Zangetsu and Zabimaru.

"Sweet, Rukia!" Ichigo yelled, "How did you wrap Shirayuki's ribbon around his sword?" he asked, running over to her.

"I have my ways," she said as Renji started healing her. "Fine then, when you're better we go to the next floor!"

* * *

**I liked the Arrancar in this one. He seemed really evil to me...in a cool, yet perverted way.**

**Someone commented on making the chapters longer so I tried my best with that. Tell me what you think!**


	8. Let the Games Begin!

"Let's go and kill'em right now!" the orange eyed Arrancar yelled, jumping in excitement. "Yeah, Boss, let's just go and kill the damn losers already!" the blue eyed Arrancar said, punching the wall. The whole wall was pulverized and turned into rubble next to his feet. "Not just yet, mi amigos, we must prepare for our guests to arrive…"

* * *

"I'll say it again, you over did it, Rukia," Ichigo yelled at the female shinigami sitting on the ground by his feet. "Well, _sorry, _it was the only way to expose him danmit!" Rukia yelled standing up, only to be pushed down by Ichigo and Renji. 

"Just chill Rukia, you're almost done," Renji said, putting his glowing hands back _inside_ Rukia's hakama, which really, really, _really, _pissed Ichigo off. With that being only an understatement.

A couple minutes passed in silence, Ichigo just staring at Renji's hands, or what he could see of them. He couldn't take it anymore. "Arrrg! Rukia's fine!!" he said, dragging her by the arm to the next doorway, "Let's just keep going already!!!"

"Hmph, jealous," Renji mumbled under his breath. But unfortunately for him, Ichigo heard him. "Am not, bastard!!" he yelled back, raising Zangetsu.

"Oh, a rematch, fine!" Renji yelled back. The battle was about to start, they both got their feet frozen and a couple good lethal shots to the head by Rukia and Shirayuki.

"Out of _all_ the times to fight, this isn't the greatest time to do it, baka!!" Rukia yelled, hitting them again.

"Fine, but next time, your dead Abarai," Ichigo exclaimed, flame in his eyes. "That's what you think, assho"- But Renji was interrupted by Rukia's fist again.

"Can we just _please_ keep moving," Rukia said. With that, the fighting _finally_ stopped and they walked down another extremely long hallway. About 15 minutes later they were met by a door that had a note written on it:

_Recepción shinigami,_

_You have made it to the final floor,_ _Manera de la muerte, congratulations!_

_When you enter this next room, a tournament will start, three of my soldiers, Arrancar, against the three of you, shinigiami, one-on-one._

_Let us see who the strongest is, _

_Buena suerte._

_Your deaths_

"Well, _that_ was encouraging," Ichigo said, ripping up the paper. "One-on-one, that makes it easy…" Rukia said in thought, _Now I can finally show them my new skill…_

"Well, what are we waiting for," Renji said, excited, "Three more guys and we're outta here, danmit!"

"Fine," Ichigo said, walking over to the door. He turned around, "Just no one _over do it_," he said glaring at Rukia. "You shouldn't be talking, baka," Rukia said walking next to him, "let's get thing over with." Then, the two of them opened the door.

* * *

"Oh…my…Kami…" Rukia muttered as they walked into the room…or should I say fighting arena. 

The three shinigami were met by a large stadium, with bleachers and bleachers of Arrancar, who had come to watch the fights. They were all screaming and hollering while the shinigami walked into the room. The stood in the middle of a huge dirt arena, under and large balcony. It looked as if there was a large throne on it, watching the arena.

"I feel like I just walked into an underground wrestling match," Ichigo told Renji, who just nodded and stared in amazement.

"There he is!" Rukia shouted, pointing to the throne.

Sitting in the throne was a giant Arrancar with long, dark blue hair and many piercing. His face was clad with a twisted expression as he stood up from his chair and walked to the edge of the balcony that looked like it was going to collapse under his weight.

He smirked and pointed at Rukia, who shuddered under his glare. Then he smiled and spoke to the crowd, "Let the game of survival begin!"

The Arrancars cheered while the shinigami stood in silence, except for one. "What do you mean 'let the game of survival begin'? We've been fighting for survival this whole freakin' time!" Ichigo yelled at the head Arrancar, who smirked again.

"You seem eager, young one. Why don't you go first then?" he said sitting back in his chair. "Hell yeah! That's what I've been waitin' all this freakin' time for!" he replied, walking forward toward the battlefield.

"Fine then, Rabio Seimpre, it is your turn to fight. Take him down," he commanded as an Arrancar came from the tunnel in front of Ichigo. He looked like a bull with the horns he had on his head that looked like they were covered in dried blood. The one thing Ichigo noticed was his orange, raging eyes that looked like they could break the strongest diamond.

_Perfect opponent, _Ichigo thought as he walked toward his new competitor in an Arrancar survival game. "Don't be reckless, Ichigo!" Rukia yelled as Renji dragged her off to the side of the arena. They were heading to a place that looked like a baseball dugout which had a sign saying, _Shinigami awaiting battle_.

"Don't worry, Rukia. This is pie," he said turning away from her to face his opponent once more. "You're pressure is pretty damn heavy _but_ two can play at that game."

He unwrapped his sword and pointed it toward his opponent, the white covering wrapping around his arm. With a smirk on his face and fire in his eyes, he called out the command that began the fierce battle.

"BANKIA"

* * *

**And the battle has begun. I didn't want to start it yet cause if a rushed it because of school and everything it would be really weird.**

**A new skill Rukia? I wonder what it is. You guys should take a guess (hits head repetitively on desk for telling you already in the summary) I'm too nice to you guys.**

**I might not be able to update as quickly as I use to because of school but I will try my best so KEEP READING AND REVIEWING PLEASE!!**

**Tell me what you think!**


	9. Of Masks and Horns

_He unwrapped his sword and pointed it toward his opponent, the white covering wrapping around his arm. With a smirk on his face and fire in his eyes, he called out the command that began the fierce battle._

"_BANKIA"_

Before the smoke even started to clear, Rabio jumped into the dense cloud. The clashes of their swords in the smoke could be heard around the arena. Finally, Ichigo jumped out of the smoke, bloody and scathed.

"Ichigo! What happened?!" Rukia yelled into the arena. "To be honest, I have _no _idea whatsoever!" he replied as he charged in again, only to be pushed away by an unknown force.

"Aww, I thought you would be more stinkin' fun than this," Rabio said, smiling as he walked forward. "How is he doing that? Oi, Renji!" she yelled, breaking Renji out of his concentration. "Shut up, Rukia! I'm trying to figure it out!" he yelled, turning back to the arena.

"Aww, fine, I'll spill, just for the lady of course," he said sarcastically, bowing in Rukia's direction. In response, Rukia flipped him the bird. He laughed.

"My zanpaku-to, Estiramiento, can turn invisible and can stretch, makin' it easy to kill all opponents," he walked forward again, licking the now visible blade, "You can't win, shinigami, you have no idea where I'll attack. Not like you can block it anyway, since you can't see it!" he ended with a snicker.

"Well, we'll damn see," Ichigo said, charging in once more.

"No, Ichigo!" Rukia yelled to him. "Man, what a stubborn idiot," Renji said, scratching his head. "What are you saying, Renji?! This is a serious battle!"

"Yeah, and he's a serious idiot," Renji replied. Rukia was about to retaliate, but Ichigo scream brought their attention back to the battle.

"Ichigo!!"

Ichigo was getting up from the ground, more blood spilling from his body. Rabio didn't move from his spot, with the exception of his extended arm releasing his zanpaku-to.

"Ichigo!! I know!! Let's tag team!! Touch me!! Touch me!!" Rukia exclaimed, sticking out her hand. "What the hell? Like _hell_ he's touching you! What the hell do you mean 'Touch me'?" a red faced Renji yelled.

"It's when you swap players in battle by touching them. I read it in one of Ichigo's manga," she stated. Renji sighed, _if this guy doesn't kill Ichigo, sure as hell I will kill the damn pervert._

"No need, Rukia. I got him now," Ichigo said, standing up and facing his opponent. "Oh, 'you got me', we'll see," Rabio said, walking forward once more. "Oh, yeah…well bring it."

Suddenly, Ichigo put his hand over his face and he was covered by smoke once more. "Heh, the smoke just makes it easier for me," the Arrancar said as he ran into the smoke.

"Its official, Ichigo's an idiot," Renji said, shaking his head. Rukia, on the other hand, watched the cloud in horror, _Ichigo…_

Suddenly a scream was heard from the smoke. The crowd immediately went silent as the smoke cleared. There stood Ichigo with a dead Rabio on his sword…a hollow mask falling from Ichigo's face.

Then the crowd started screaming.

"Ichigo…? Ichigo did it!! He won!!" Rukia yelled in victory, jumping up and down. "What…" Renji said in awe.

"Hmph, 11 and a half seconds, not bad…" Ichigo said while peeling the dead Arrancar from his sword. Once he finished, he walked back to the 'shinigami dugout'.

"Ichigo, that was great!!" Rukia squealed as Renji walked passed her. Renji lifted Ichigo off the ground by his collar. "How the hell did you do that?"

Ichigo got away from his grip, "Once a figured out how far his sword could stretch and figured out his attack patterns, all I had to do was avoid them and finish him."

"Kinda easy to since in Vaizard mode I'm really fast and the horns on his head slowed him down. Although he still had a good last stand," Ichigo finished showing to large wounds in his side where Rabio's horns were.

"Oh…," Rukia ran over and started healing him on the bench.

The giant Arrancar studied the battlefield then said, "Winner, Kurosaki Ichigo," as the crowd went wild.

* * *

"Well, here we go again," Renji said, looking up to the balcony. 

"So…who's next?" Ichigo said looking at Rukia and Renji. Rukia was just about to respond when Renji volunteered, "I'll go in."

He picked up his zanpaku-to and turned to his nakama, "Be right back."

The Arrancar saw Renji walk onto the battle field and smiled, "You said you wanted to verse him, Grande," he said turning to a shadow in the corner, "Then you're up."

"Yessir," he said as he jumped from the balcony and into the arena.

"Match 2: Abarai Renji vs. Grande. Begin!!"

* * *

**Yeah... I think that was sort of... not good. I couldn't think of anything. Now I have to think of 2 other Arrancars for Renji and Rukia. What did I get myself into!**

**Well, I hope _you_ liked it. I guess _I_ kinda liked it...**

**_"TOUCH ME!! TOUCH ME!!" lol_**


	10. Two Swords One Weakness

"Grande?" Renji asked, walking toward the man who's _supposed_ to have such a big name. He actually wasn't that…grande. The Arrancar that stood before Renji was short and stubby with a long black beard. Basically, he was an Arrancar leprechaun.

"Hey, what the hell are you staring at?" The 5 foot Arrancar said, "Let's start this, baby!!"

"Hey Rukia….Heh, he's the same size….as you. What a midget!!" Ichigo laughed pointing at the Arrancar. "Shut up, baka!" Rukia yelled, putting Ichigo in a headlock with Ichigo laughing and choking at the same time. "Just start it already, Renji!" Rukia yelled to her friend who was still looking down at the Arrancar.

"Oh, right," Renji finally responded, jumping back to distance himself from his opponent. "Hmm, let's see what you can do," Grande said, drawing his sword.

"Heh, with pleasure," Renji said, drawing his own zanpaku-to, "Howl, Zabimaru!!"

Zabimaru was coming toward the Arrancar. "Interesting, let's see what this can do. Howl, Refleje!!"

_The same shikai command?_ Suddenly, Zabimaru was deflected by… Zabimaru.

Grande laughed at Renji while his Zabimaru flew from his hand to the other side of the arena, leaving Renji defenseless.

"Z- Zabimaru…"

The Arrancar just laughed. "Confused aren't ya, Rojo. Let's see if you can figure this out!" He said raising his sword in the air. "Howl, Refleje!"

Suddenly Refleje flew over to Renji in the same form as Zabimaru and slashed Renji, making fly across the room toward the other Shinigami…coincidentally landing write in front of the dugout.

"Renji, baka!! Letting him hit you like that!!" Rukia yelled behind the bar.

"Yeah but…how am I….how did he….Zabimaru!"

_What's with him? His sword gets thrown away and he acts like a baby…. _"Girly man…" Ichigo mumbled under his breath. "What was that was that, Strawberry?!" Renji yelled, getting off of the ground.

"Can it!! I'm not your enemy here!! The male Arrancar version of Rukia is!!" he said pointing to Grande.

After a beating from Rukia, he continued, "You're _so _upset just 'cause he surprised you and kicked Zabimaru's ass!! Get up and fight danmit!!" Ichigo yelled, "I can't believe you're so weak!!"

"Wh-what did you say?" Renji asked quietly.

"Oh, you want me to say it again!! Fine! _You're so weak_!! You're a weak bastard!!"

Renji pondered his words for a moment. "Got it! Man, thanks Ichigo…I promise I'll kill you for that later, though," Renji said, running back to the arena. "What-What the hell're you doing Renji!!" Ichigo yelled after him.

"Renji! What are you planning to do?!" Rukia yelled to Renji's back.

"Not die!!" he replied as he ran toward the Arrancar.

"Oh, came back for more, I see. Bring it!!" Grande yelled, "Howl, Refleje!!"

The 'other Zabimaru' shot toward Renji, who dodged the deadly blade and kept running toward his sword. "Danmit!! What a slow blade!!" Grande said, waiting for Zabimaru to retract.

In that time, Renji had already gotten to his sword and was in position to continue the battle. "Sorry for the wait…I had to think of a way to annihilate you," Renji said, dusting off his sword.

"You're dead, Rojo!!" Grande yelled as he fired Refleje toward Renji. Renji deflected it and continued his charge toward Grande. "Pain in the ass!!" he yelled as he waited for the sword to retract again.

Since the sword hadn't come back, Grande was wide open and defenseless. _Perfect. _Renji jumped in the air and started a powerful downward strike on Grande's head. "DIE!!!"

"No pienso tan, niño!!" Grande yelled as Refleje came from behind Renji in the air. "Renji!!!" Rukia screamed as she saw her childhood friend about to die. "Not yet, Rukia…" Ichigo smiled.

"You should know your weaknesses, _niño!"_

Suddenly, Renji disappeared and reappeared behind the Arrancar.

"_Oh ruler, mask of flesh and blood, all creations of the universe, fluttering of the wings, ye who bears the name of man! Scorching heat and disorder, evolve the transposition of the southern sea barrier! _HADOU #31!!!"

A large ice ball came out of Renji's hand and hit Grande in the head dead on. Instant kill…

"Renji, you fool!!!" Rukia yelled in anger, surprising Ichigo. "What's with you Rukia? Renji won!!"

"Yeah, but he said the incantation of a fire spell, _Shot of Red Fire, _and a freakin' ice ball came out!!!"

"Oh," Ichigo replied, "So…Renji sucks at Kidou…"

Rukia sighed, "Renji sucks at Kidou."

* * *

**This one is for my freind DefensiveFighter who, once again, gave me another idea. ARIGATOU!!  
****I hope you guys liked it. Renji's a baby_ and_ a girly man. I really don't like Renji so it was fun embarrassing him!!**

**Tell me what'cha think!!**


	11. Skill of a Kuchiki

Renji stared at his hand. "That wasn't supposed to happen….was it?" he asked himself out loud as he walked over to the benches. "Rukia! Isn't that supposed to be _Shot of Red Fire_?" he yelled over to the two shinigami who sat on the benches.

When he got there, he was beaten by his comrades, followed by congratulations on his victory. "The hell? I _win_ and I still get beat up!!"

"Renji, you baka!!" Rukia yelled at him, turning away.

"Wow, I thought you were Vice-Captain Class…You're terrible!!" Ichigo laughed. Renji glared at him, "At least I _know _Kidou, baka!!" Renji retaliated.

"Yeah…but sometimes not knowing it is better than sucking at it!" Ichigo yelled back. He had a point too…

"Winner: Abarai Renji!!" the lead Arrancar yelled again as the crowd screamed. "Shinigami, pick your final competitor."

"Well, that's me," Rukia said, putting her zanpaku-to back on her waist, "See you guys in….ten minutes, maybe." She went to leave the dugout but was stopped by Ichigo who stood in front of her.

"Want me to do it, Rukia?" he asked with a serious look on his face. "Of course not, Ichigo. What happened to our whole discussion on trust! There is no way in hell that I'm going to die!!" she yelled, walking passed him. He frowned.

"Fine…but if you need any help, just….touch me…" he mumbled, hiding his red face from her.

She turned towards him and smiled, "Don't worry; there is no need for a 'tag team' in this one, Ichigo." She walked onto the battlefield while hearing Renji shout out his regards behind her.

The head Arrancar smiled as he saw the petite shinigami walk on the battlefield. "Final Match!! Kuchiki Rukia vs.….."

The large Arrancar jumped into the arena with a victorious smile on his face, "Juan!!"

Rukia just stared at him as the Arrancar walked towards her. "Surprised, Kuchiki-Chan?" he asked.

She answered honestly, "No, I am not. I knew you were going to fight this…that is why I wanted to go last. And Juan…your name is such a let down, you're a loser already," Rukia stated seriously, raising her zanpaku-to.

The Arrancar, Juan, just looked at her with disgust which made Rukia's blood boil. "We gonna start this or what?" Rukia said charging towards her opponent.

He blocked her sword with his bare hand. "You seem eager," he said pushing Rukia's blade aside and charging with his fists. Rukia shunpo-ed behind him and went for a head shot but he dodged it and backed away.

"Shunpo…She just shunpo-ed!" Ichigo said in disbelief as Renji came up next to him. "I thought you can only shunpo once you achieve Bankai…" he said watching the arena.

"Rukia…"

* * *

"You are very skilled, expected from the noble Kuchiki Clan," Juan stated, final drawing his sword after ten minutes of fierce battle. 

"There is much more to expect," she huffed out, silently releasing her shikai.

"Yes, there _is_ much more to expect," he said. Suddenly, his sword levitated in front of him. He punched his sword with both of his hand, making them bleed.

"Crush her, Puño Duro!"

His zanpaku-to immediately spread out and molded his hands into two metal fists. He smiled as he walked over to a large rock on the battlefield. He lightly touched it and the rock was pulverized into tiny pieces. Ichigo and Renji gulped.

"One hit and you're dead, Kuchiki-Chan," he said happily pushing back his long, midnight blue hair. Rukia didn't reply, instead, she charged straight at her opponent.

"Rukia, you idiot!" Ichigo yelled. "Relax, Ichigo, Rukia never charges head first without a plan," Renji reassured him as they both men watched on in worry.

"What a colossal fool," Juan said as he began to lunge towards her, metal gauntlets ready. But once again, Rukia shunpo-ed behind him and started her attack, "First Dance, _Tsukishiro!"_

The large ice circle quickly formed around her and her opponent. Juan feet froze to the ground and the ice started quickly moving his way up around his body. But Juan punched the ice, making it shatter and jumped away from Rukia's territory.

"You can't pull the same trick on me twice, Kuchiki-Chan," he said charging at her again. Rukia was able to jump away but Juan's fist skimmed her left leg, breaking it instantly.

Rukia screamed in pain as she rolled to the opposite side of the arena away from the shinigami bench.

"Damn, Rukia!!" Ichigo said, starting to climb over the railing. He was about to jump to her when Renji pulled him back, "Not yet," he said blankly as he watched the match intently.

"Are you kidding? You're just going to let Rukia…die?!" he yelled back at him. For some reason, Ichigo hated even thinking of that happening. Renji pointed the arena, "Look."

Ichigo turned to the battle. Rukia was getting up from the ground, even with her broken leg and bloody face. "She's not _dying _yet."

"You seem unwilling to die, shinigami," Juan said to her, grinning his usual evil grin.

Rukia stood up straight pointing her zanpaku-to toward her opponent. Suddenly, Sode no Shirayuki's ribbon wrapped around her eyes as heavy, white spiritual energy circled around her.

Only a single voice could be heard as it echoed throughout the huge white room, shocking every person that heard it.

"**BANKAI**_**"**_

* * *

**Finally! The moment has finally come! Rukia's Bankai has finally come. **

**I really hope you like her Bankai because if you don't, you'll probably kill me... X.X**

**I hope you like my story so far, please tell me what you think. I love it when people review!! **


	12. Damsel To Goddess White Flame

"_Trust me, Ichigo."_

"Ru-Rukia…"

White smoke filled the arena as the crowd watched in awe and amazement. Ichigo and Renji watched the cloud of smoke, waiting to see what could come out. "How…could Rukia achieve…Bankai?" Ichigo stuttered as he gripped the railing tight. "She- She's coming out!" Renji yelled, pointing to the smoke.

She walked out of the thick cloud in pure white shinigami hakama, with no sword at her side. Her hair was longer and pin straight, the bottom of it looking like it was cut off by a jagged sword. Instead of a blade, she carried a white trident with three blades at the top. The middle of the weapon was covered in white wrapping, white ribbon, where she carried her scepter.

With her usual bangs crossing her face, with her usual deep purple eyes, she walked toward her opponent with the pride of a great noble, with the pride of a Kuchiki. Suddenly, she screamed in the air:

"_**DANCE THROUGH THE ICY SEAS AND HEAVENS…**_

_**SHIRA ENKOU!"**_

Juan clapped his hands, "Finally, a power truly worth fighting…"

"What…" Renji stuttered, baffled by the dense spiritually energy emitting off Rukia, "How could she-"

"_Shira Enkou_… Rukia...Rukia's a… a _white flame_…," Ichigo muttered, still in shock at Rukia's beauty. Beauty? Yeah…he said beauty. Because she truly, in his eyes, looked beautiful.

And powerful.

"Prepare to have a swift death," Rukia said coldly, pointing her weapon at her opponent, who crashed his iron fists together, making the ground shake. "Bring it."

Suddenly, Rukia charged at her opponent. Rukia swung her staff as if it were a sword, Juan dodging it easily. "You still are not experienced with your Bankai yet, Kuchiki-Chan," he said as he suddenly disappeared and came up behind her, lunging in for a punch.

Rukia smiled, "I was never good a swordsmanship…"

Then, Rukia shunpo-ed and appeared behind the treacherous Arrancar. "First waltz, _Koori Taihou!_"

Rukia twirled her staff out in front of her as she jumped into the air, a barrage of ice and icicles coming out of her trident, piercing the Arrancar. Juan screamed in pain as he was bombarded by Rukia's icy fury, but Rukia wasn't finished

She hurtled herself off a near wall, making her fly over to Juan as she prepared to initiate another attack. Suddenly, masses of snow rotated around her body as another command was activated.

"Next waltz, _Kousetsu Seme!_"

An explosion of snow surrounded Juan as Rukia spoke from outside the circle. "Kidou, was always my thing. _Gyou!_"

The snow surrounding Juan crashed into him and froze, leaving an ice sculpture in the place of the fierce Arrancar. Rukia knew it wasn't enough to defeat the Arrancar and when she saw the ice that surrounded him started to crack, she knew she was correct, but Ichigo didn't see it.

"Rukia!! You did it, Rukia!!" Ichigo yelled as he started run onto the battlefield. Onto the battlefield…without his zanpaku-to, onto the battlefield…_defenseless_.

"No, Ichigo!! Not yet!!"

At that moment, Juan broke out of his ice prison and sprinted toward the powerless Ichigo, who saw him coming at him but couldn't move. He closed his eyes for impact. "Die Shinigami!!"

"Ichigo!" Renji yelled from the sidelines.

"**ICHIGO!!"**

"_Crap, the welcome party! Be careful Rukia"_

"_I'm sorry…but we both have to suck it up and move on. So let's go."_

"_Don't worry, Rukia. This is pie,"_

"_Fine…but if you need any help, just…touch me…"_

"_Rukia!! You did it, Rukia!!_

_Ichigo…__**No**_

_

* * *

_Ichigo closed his eyes and braced for impact, but when nothing came he opened his eyes to see Rukia standing in front of him, her white hakama slowing changing from its majestic white to a crimson red, color draining from her pale face. 

She coughed up blood. "Rukia!!" Ichigo yelled as he caught her before she stumbled to the ground. Her breathing was becoming shallower and shallower with every breath she tried to inhale.

"Hah, what a weak shinigami. You killed her, my Vaizard friend, you killed her…some comrade," Juan mocked as he began laughing hysterically, "I punched her in the chest. I'm surprised she has not suffocated yet. Her chest has collapsed and she can't breathe anymore. Just give up…she's DEAD!" Ichigo looked up from his dying nakam and glared poisonous daggars at his definition of Satan, "_I'm gonna KILL YOU!!"_

Just then, he looked back down to see Rukia getting up out of his grasp and pushing him away. "The fight…isn't over…yet Ichigo," she stuttered, trying to keep her balance.

"Rukia…You can't be thinking of fighting anymore…I'm taking you to get healed by Renji right now!"

"Do you trust me?!" Rukia exclaimed turning to look at her nakama. "Of course I trust you, Rukia."

"Then keep trusting me…trust me, Ichigo."

Ichigo looked at her with concern and then turned away.

"Alright."

* * *

**The Bankai of all Bankai's!!! I'm so happy!! I'm sorry if you were expecting something better but I love it and I'm so happy right now...to happy to care!! If you think really hard, it looks like someone else's zanpaku-to. Know who? The answer will be revealed later in the story...**

**I really REALLY hope you like it!! _Please_ tell me what you think!! And, out of all the chapters to flame on, PLEASE DON"T FLAME ON THE BANKAI!! I LOVE IT TOO MUCH!!**


	13. Final Attack, The Final Waltz

Ichigo walked back to the bench to be met by a serious faced Renji. He walked back to his place and stood next to Renji, Renji's eyes still on the battlefield.

"That could have killed her, _you _could have killed her," he said in a surprisingly calm and intense voice.

" I'm sorry," Ichigo replied with the same intensity in his voice that Renji had.

"Ichigo, remember the man Shiba Kaien, from Rukia's past?"

Ichigo stared at Renji, "Yeah, who couldn't, he was the only one who was ever nice to Rukia….not that you were even nice to her…"

Renji didn't comment on Ichigo's last remark and continued, "Nejibana and Shira Enkou…they are too much alike," Renji stated. Ichigo looked at him, confusion drowning his mind. "What do you mean?"

Renji sighed, "Just look, the same staff design, the same level of power, the same technique execution, the same element, there are so many similarities!"

"So what you're saying is that Nejibana and Shira Enkou…. That Kaien and Rukia… are connected?"

"Kaien said he left his heart with Rukia but he must have left something more as well."

Ichigo was shocked, "NO! You can't be thinking that-"

"Yeah, Kaien left Rukia…_his_ _power_."

* * *

"You really think you can defeat _me…_like _that_?" Juan laughed, licking Rukia's blood of his gauntlets. Looking tired and worn, Rukia smirked childishly and raised her staff over her head. "I'm not done yet." 

Juan smirked back, "I agree, let's do it!"

Juan charged toward Rukia. Juan barraged her with swift punches and kicks, Rukia surprisingly being able to dodge them efficiently. "So, you have a little strength left," Juan said as he stayed on the offensive.

"Yes, but a little is enough to kill someone like you!" Rukia yelled as she finally blocked his metal fists with her staff.

"You seem confident for a girl who's going to die," he exclaimed as he jumped back to his position. "So, what is the secret of your significant speed and stamina?"

Rukia charged, "There is no reason to tell a man who is _about to die!_" she yelled as she jumped in the air, bringing her staff down on Juan, who could only block it with his fists. She jumped away.

"It seems…you too…are getting tired…" Rukia stated, leaning on her staff for support.

"I suppose," Juan thought out loud, "Why- Why aren't you dead yet? I crushed your chest. You should even be breathing anymore."

Rukia smiled, a smile she hasn't smiled in a long time, "I can't afford to die, _we _can't afford to die!"

"_We_?"

"You've seen my past…you should know!"

* * *

"How could Kaien send his power to Rukia?" Ichigo asked, still in disbelief about Renji theory. _Did Shiba Kaien…__care_ that much? 

"Well, let's think. The only other energy transfer I've heard of was between…," Renji looked over to Ichigo, "You and Rukia."

Ichigo stared at his friend, "What's your point?" Renji sighed, "Think. How did Rukia give you her power?"

Ichigo thought back to the first time he met Rukia…

"_**Do…you want to save your family?"**_

"_**Of course!! Is there a way?!" Why wouldn't I want to save my family? What is this girl thinking?**_

_**Then, she raised her sword and pointed towards me. "There is only one way...…you must…become a shinigami!! Thrust this sword through your heart and I will pour my powers into you!"**_

_**What? Me? A shinigami? How can I trust a girl I just met who's gonna stab me? But Yuzu...Karin…I gotta do it!**_

_**The Hollow roared in the background as I made my decision. "Gimme that sword, shinigami!"**_

_**Suddenly, I saw a bright twinkle in her eyes as she smiled, "I'm not 'shinigami.' I'm Kuchiki Rukia."**_

_**With that one thing said, a feeling in me rose. I could trust this girl….I could trust her with my life!**_

_**The Hollow charged toward us as I grabbed her sword. "I'm…Kurosaki Ichigo!"**_

_**She stabbed me with her sword in the heart. Power flowed throughout my body, adrenaline rushed through my veins, as I walked out of the smoke with my zanpaku-to.**_

_**Her power was with me. A power I trusted.**_

"She put her zanpaku-to in my heart and transferred her energy through her sword," Ichigo said smiling, remembering the memory.

"Okay…I don't think Kaien stabbed Rukia. She probably would've a scar or something to prove that so…What could it be?" Renji said in thought.

Ichigo tried to think of the memories Rukia had of Shiba Kaien. They were mostly times when they trained together and had fun…except for the last one. _The last one!!  
_

"When Rukia was forced to kill him!" Ichigo yelled in success. Renji stared at him.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Rukia stabbed Kaien in the heart to kill him painlessly, right? So…what if before Kaien died, he sent his energy down the sword into Rukia's body. Like a reverse transfer!!"

"A reverse transfer…" Renji pondered the thought for a moment, "I think you got it, Ichigo!"

"I'm not one of the top 50 students in my class for nothing!" Ichigo yelled victoriously.

They looked back at the arena; it was falling apart and was cover in ice and snow. The crowd seemed to have run away in fear of the castle falling down on them. Juan and Rukia stood across each other, both cover in blood. They looked tired and worn. Rukia, once again, leaned on her staff for support as she tried to stay standing.

"This is the last attack. We are both only capable of one more strike. Let us do it with honor," Rukia exclaimed, red liquid dripping from her once pure white hakama.

"Ah…true words from true nobility…Fine; your decision seems fit for this situation. My castle has been destroyed…but I can always rebuild it…once I kill you. You have been a worthy opponent, Kuchiki-san."

"Likewise. Let us begin."

"Let's."

Juan charged at Rukia who, once again, shunpo-ed and appeared behind him. "You can't trick me twice," Juan said as he also shunpo-ed and reappeared behind Rukia. Rukia smiled, "I'm not."

She ran toward Juan, staff in front of her. Juan put his guard up but instead of blocking a staff he felt a foot on his fists. Rukia pushed off Juan and flew across the room. She then pushed off the opposite wall for momentum and flew back towards him.

She screamed the command,

"_**Finale of Finales. Final Waltz of the Icy Seas and Heavens,"**_

"_**NEJIBANA!!"**_

As Rukia flew through the air, the ribbon of her _Shira Enkou_ turned blue and wrapped round the top of her staff. The ribbon turned into a blue horse hair tassel which was seen on a zanpaku-to once before, the zanpaku-to of Shiba Kaien.

As she remembered training with Nejibana and Kaien and now seeing it in her hands, a single tear rolled down Rukia's face as she screamed, "I'LL DROWN YOU!!"

Water formed in the air and joined together creating the shape of a shark at the top of Rukia's trident. Then, Rukia crashed into Juan making the shark explode.

Ichigo tried to see through the falling water, but was unable to. The water kept falling as the arena started to flood.

"Crap what now?" Ichigo yelled.

"What do you think baka? We get Rukia and get _out_!" Renji yelled back, swimming through the water.

"You find an exit, I'll find Rukia!"

"Alright."

They spilt up. Ichigo swam through the raging water searching for Rukia. Then he saw a person's body and started swimming toward it. "Rukia!"

He grabbed the body and flipped it over. But it wasn't Rukia. It was the body of Juan, the head Arrancar, and his head was missing.

"Rukia…won?"

* * *

**That was SO much fun to write!! Definitely one of my favorite chapters!! Go Kaien!!! I love him sooo much!!**

**Did you guys guess right? Shira Enkou and Nejibana...and Rukia gets to wield both of them!! I'm so happy! This chapter turned out great!**

**AND, what a coinkie dink! Rukia's big fight battle thing is chapter 13!! lol**

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!**


	14. Escape! Escape NOW!

"Rukia…won?" Ichigo stuttered in surprise.

It was true, her victory surprised him but that wasn't all. She won…and ripped her opponent to shreds at the same time. If the attack was that powerful, it means Rukia could have also…

"Crap!" Ichigo yelled as he pushed Juan's body aside as he continued swimming through the rapids. Minuets passed without any sign of Rukia.

"Where the hell could she be?" Ichigo screamed in anger as he dove under another violent wave.

Suddenly, he saw something rise in the air. Nejibana's blue horse hair tassel was floated in the air about the aggressive waters. Ichigo swam towards the object to find Rukia's small, bloody body floating beneath it.

Ichigo grabbed Rukia's body, which was now in its usual black hakama, and was happy to see everything still intact. He swam away, but quickly looked back.

"Thanks, Kaien."

He swam around the area with Rukia on his back searching or Renji and/or an exit. Through the water he caught a glimpse of red and swam towards it. Renji's annoying head came into view as he swam next to him.

"I got her! Find a way out yet?!"

"If I did we would be out already, baka!" Renji yelled at Ichigo, embarrassed about not finding an exit.

"Idiot! If you can't find and exit, _make_ one!" Ichigo yelled as he swam passed Renji.

The two men swam to the nearest wall which looked like it was about to fall down.

"Let's get outta here before this place crumbles!" Ichigo yelled as Renji swam in front of him, drawing his zanpaku-to as he treaded water.

"That I can do!" he said as his sword turned into its familiar saw-like shape. "Howl Zabimaru!"

Zabimaru crashed into the wall taking it down in one shot…and taking the rest of the palace down with it. The fortress started to fall as all the raging water that was carrying the shinigami quickly flowed out of the way of destruction.

The water led them to the desert where all most the water seeped into the thick, sandy ground, leaving Renji, Ichigo and Rukia back in the deserted landscape where the crazy adventure began.

"That was…insane!" Renji yelled into the vast emptiness, "Who knew she had so much power?!"

Ichigo smiled, "Yeah, the midget never ceases to amaze me?!"

Renji smirked, "You're right. I mean who knows when she got Bankai. She could have been a starter and she still killed some pretty nasty Arrancar with it."

"Yeah, I know"

* * *

They both decided to wait for Rukia to wake up before they returned to Soul Society. Soon after placing Rukia in his lap, Ichigo began talking. Or should I say…mocking…

"Man, Renji, I can't believe you almost got killed by that midget Arrancar who copied you!" Ichigo laughed, "You're so stupid! He was like 4 feet! All you had to do was step on him!!"

Renji smacked him, "Well, at least I won without using some dark, evil force inside me to rip my opponent to shreds!!" He retaliated.

"Hey, hey, whatever works works!! Besides, your guy was easy! All you had to do was use your own weaknesses to kill him! I'd be just like killing a copy of yourself!!" Ichigo yelled.

"Hey, I did that, though!!"

"Yeah, after I practically told you to!"

"Hell no!! You didn't tell me a thing!!"

"Uhh…Yes I did!!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"OW!!"

Ichigo and Renji both screamed in pain as they were hit on the head by the shinigami lying in front of them.

"Will you idiots just shut up!? I'm tired, baka!!" Rukia yelled as she laid her head back down on Ichigo.

The boys just stared at her.

"What?"

Once they snapped out of their trance, the interrogation began.

"When did you achieve Bankai?"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"How did you do it?"

"You were reckless in that battle, baka?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"OW!!"

Ichigo and Renji both screamed in pain as Rukia hit them again. _They can never shut up, can they?_

"Fine. I achieved Bankai a couple months ago, there was no reason to tell you, I did it by training, baka, I was _not _reckless, and there is nothing wrong with me!! You guys are the problem!!"

They all sat in silence for a moment until Ichigo asked another question.

"Hey, Rukia…Shiba Kaien… did you know he gave you his energy?" he said scratching his head, looking at the sky.

Rukia put her head down again and sighed, "After the incident, I felt very strange. I thought it was just because I killed someone very important. But a couple weeks later, I realized that something inside me changed and after a month or so of training I realized he gave me his strength."

She looked up at Ichigo, "It was his example that gave me the idea that I could do a transfer to you when the Hollow attacked your family. It also means that some of his power is in you, Ichigo."

Ichigo kept staring at the sky, and then looked down at Rukia. When their eyes met, they both smiled as Ichigo hoisted her up from the ground and put her on his back.

"Renji, can you make a portal?"

"Sure," Renji replied smiling, standing up from the ground.

"Then let's go. I'm getting really sick of this place."

Renji opened the portal and the three shinigami walked through it, happy to be getting away from this living hell, happy to be going back home.

"Okay, who says it has officially been more than two hours?"

Everyone raised their hand and they all smiled.

"Thought' so."


	15. Epilogue: New Beginnings

_2 months later_

Ichigo and Rukia were walking back from the store. Everything had turned back to normal. Rukia had to go to Soul Society to report her Bankai thing. Afterwards, she came back to the living world and continued living an enjoyable, normal life with Ichigo.

Ichigo noticed that she seemed different ever since she came back from Soul Society. A little happier, a little more relaxed maybe. Like a big weight was lifter from her shoulders. He couldn't put his finger on it but when they walked into his house everything became clear.

"_**Congratulations Rukia!!"**_

Renji, Ukitake, Kiyone, Sentaro, and the rest of what looked like the 13th division yelled as they stood in the Kurosaki house; balloons and banners all round the room.

"What the hell?" Ichigo said but was hit on the head by Rukia.

"Wow!" she said as she ran over to them and was greeted by congratulations and pats on the back.

Ichigo stood in the doorway with his mouth wide open. "What the hell is this?!"

They all looked up. "Well, we wanted to have a celebration for Rukia and we knew you would never let us have one if we asked." Kiyone said, taking other cup of sake.

"So you had one without asking me!!?"

"Yup, but come on _Ichi_, this is something to celebrated! Grab a drink!!" a drunk Sentaro yelled as the party continued.

Ichigo just sat on the coach and watched it all take place. He sighed, "No one ever had a party for me when I achieved Bankai!"

Ukitake walked over and sat next to Ichigo. "This isn't a party celebrating her Bankai, you know."

Ichigo sat up straight and looked at him with surprise. "Then what's the whole freakin' party for?"

"What? You mean she didn't tell you?"

Ichigo shook his head and Ukitake smiled, "It's celebrating her promotion to Vice-Captain of the 13th Division."

"What?"

"Well, now that she has gotten strong enough to achieve Bankai, I asked if she would take the position of Vice-Captain since there was an opening."

"But wasn't that Shiba Kaien's spot? Even though it was his, she took it right away?"

* * *

_**The night's darkness filled Soul Society when Rukia was order to meet Ukitake at the 13**__**th**__** Company's base. The messenger said it was important so she went right away, even though it was late. She was nervous about what he wanted to talk about.**_

_**She reached the door and slowly slid it open. **_

"_**Taichou?"**_

_**Ukitake looked up from his book and smiled, "Ah…Rukia-Chan, come in. There is something I would like to discuss with you,"**_

_**She walked in and sat on the cushion opposite her captain. Then he began to speak.**_

"_**Firstly, I would like to personally congratulate you on your great achievement."**_

"_**Arigatou, Taichou," Rukia replied immediately. She'd been hearing that from a lot of people, even Byakuya said something. **__Was that all he wanted to say?_

_**Suddenly, a serious look appeared on his face, "But there is something important that I must ask you. It is dependent on the whole 13**__**th**__** Division and can change the history of Seireitei. Are you ready?"**_

_I've never seen such intensity from Ukitake-taichou…__** "Hai!"**_

_**Ukitake hard expression went away and her said, "You have officially been nominated for the position on Vice-Captain of the 13**__**th**__** Division."**_

_Heh?_

"_**Put into consideration, all the Captains think that you can handle the job, even the 6**__**th**__** Division's Captain."**_

_**Rukia felt reassurance knowing that Byakuya saw her strong enough but still, "I could never replace Kaien-dono, Taichou. I don't know if I could do it…"**_

"_**Kaien would want you to do it. If he heard you say that he would be yelling 'What the hell Kuchiki? Forget me! Take the damn job.' " Ukitake laughed, remembering his old subordinate. **_

"_**But still…"**_

_**Ukitake smiled, "I know what you're thinking. What if you could have the job **__**and**__** stay in the living world with Kurosaki-san? Would you take it then?"**_

_**Rukia's head shot up. "Is that possible Taichou?"**_

"_**Sure, only I would have Abarai-kun send you paperwork and you would have to come back once in a while."**_

"_**Of course, Taichou! I would be happy to except the job, sir!" Rukia stood up with excitement. **__Imagine that! Being a Vice-Captain!_

"_**I am happy to have you as my Vice-Captain then, Rukia-San!" Ukitake stood up as well and put out his hand.**_

_**She shook it and smiled a big smile, "Arigatou, Ukitake-taichou."**_

_**

* * *

**_

"She was so happy she ran to the 6th Company's base and woke up Abarai-kun at 2 in the morning," Ukitake said, standing up and walking away, "This is a big deal for her…don't ruin it."

Ichigo sat still in amazement. _Imagine that! Rukia being a Vice-Captain!_

He went over to the party and poured himself a _non-alcoholic_ drink and walked over to Rukia who was sitting away from the party.

"Congrats, Rukia," he said, sitting next to her.

She smiled, "Thanks! I've never had a seat before so going up to a Vice-Captain class is a big deal."

"Yeah, it is…um…I'm happy you can stay here to," Ichigo said looking away, his face turning red.

"I am too."

"Come on guys, the party's still goin' on!" Renji yelled over to them, his cheeks red from too much alcohol.

"Alright, alright, we're coming, damn it!"

And they both ran over to the party, both secretly happy in ways they never felt before.

* * *

**D-O-N-E DONE DONE DONE!! It's finished!! YAY!!**

**I hope you guys like it!! Man, my first multi-chapter story!! This is SO cool!**

**Thanks for sticking with it the whole time and stay tuned for more. I'm working on a oneshot then I'm started another big story. Go to my page under _Future Works_ to find out more about! Thank you!**

**And for the final time..**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!**


End file.
